Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure
Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure is a movie in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary With Princess Yuna's best carrier as a Racer, She's going to learn to do what it takes to be a Firefighter. Plot Yuna the Best Princess and Racer Everyone and Everypony looked up to Princess Yuna as the greatest Princess to Equestria and the best racer ever. Gearbox broken/That night/Fire! One afternoon during training with Dusty, Skipper and Ishani, the Full Moon Flight has a terrible problem: the gearbox became damaged due to too much . At the repair shop, The Full Moon Flight has a broken Gearbox. So, Dottie fitted the Full Moon Flight with a warning light and she told Yuna if she goes too fast, It'll be broken down and crash. That night, Yuna was upset because the broken Gearbox on the Full Moon Flight and she'll have to use her wings again. Meanwhile, She flys her plane to test it. As the Full Moon Flight started to go very fast, the warning light begin to flash. Distracted by the light, Yuna accidentally clipped a tower, landed hard and skidded into Yuna's Clubhouse. And it caught fire, So Mayday uses his hose and put the fire out. The Next Day/Talking to Mayday The next day, Half of Yuna's Club was completely damaged by the fire. At the firehouse, She spoke to Mayday about her problems and he explain to go join Dusty and his friends at Piston Peak National Park while everyone's out making repairs for her Club, That made her feel better. Journey to Piston Peak/Arriving at Air Attack Base/Fire in the forest The next day, Yuna decided to take her Journey to Piston Peak along with her friends and their Guardians, Yuna and her Alicorn and Pegasi friends will use their wings to fly while Sunbeam and the other will use their planes. When they arrived in the Air Attack Base, there was lots of jets getting in the way as they avoid as many as they can. Then, there was a fire in forest, Yuna and her friends watched Blade, Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, the Smokejumpers and Dusty in amazed. Seeing Blade Ranger again/Giving the Full Moon Flight pontoons After the fire was put out, Yuna and her friends were so happy to see Blade Ranger again. At the repair hangar, the Full Moon Flight's original landing gears were put away and replaced with it's very own pontoons. Meanwhile, Yuna's friends turns their race planes into rescue planes. Training to become firefighters It was training, . First, fly under the bridge and scooping the water from the waterfall (but the warning light on the Full Moon Flight flashed and ). Second, . Third, . Fourth, . And fifth, . A new gearbox/Cad The Secret Club The next day/Lightning Storm Fire At the Grand Fusel Lodge/Camping out No gearbox/Fire by the lodge/Behind Enemy Lines Fire is approach/Blade is down! Trivia *This movie is based on Planes: Fire & Rescue. Songs #Music score - Planes: Fire & Rescue - Main Title (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Propwash (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Out of Production (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #'Runaway Romance' - Brad Paisley #Music score - Dusty Crash Lands (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Fire! (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Sad Mayday (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #'Still I Fly' - Spencer Lee #'Thunderstruck' - #Music score - Pontoons (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - A Special Kind of Plane (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Training Dusty (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - We Got Your Gearbox (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) #Music score - Cad (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) # Scenes #The Opening Scene/Yuna the Best Princess and Racer #Gearbox broken/That night/Fire! #The next day/Talk to Mayday #Journey to Piston Peak/Arriving at the Air Attack Base/Fire in the forest #Seeing Blade Ranger again/Giving Full Moon Flight pontoons #Training to become firefighters #"We Got a new Gearbox!"/Cad #The Secret Club #The next day/Lightning Storm Fire #At the Grand Fusel Lodge/Camping out #"Nobody Has a new Gearbox"/Fire by the lodge/Behind Enemy Line # Category:Iamnater1225